


Sick Lorelai

by kiefercarlos, NinaJoFoster



Series: Gilmore One Shots [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Caring, F/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaJoFoster/pseuds/NinaJoFoster
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Lorelai doesn't really look after herself, everyone known that, but when Luke moves in, he makes sure she starts too. However hard it might get.
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore & Rory Gilmore, Luke Danes & Rory Gilmore, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Series: Gilmore One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079013
Kudos: 18





	Sick Lorelai

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to NinaJoFoster for the assist on this one.

Luke had been awake for most of the night next to a very sick Lorelai, who had been coughing and sniffing. He had just closed his eyes when he heard his alarm go off. He groaned but got up hoping his wife would stay asleep but luck was not on his side as he heard Lorelai stir and yawn.

"You are not to get out of bed!" Luke ordered her.

"What are you talking about I have to head to the inn." She said and sat up and got dizzy so she laid back down.

"Not today you're not. You're sick with something and you kept me awake all night." Luke told her.

"I'm fine. Its just allergies Luke." She insisted but still didn't move to get up.

"Well you are still staying home!"

"For the last time I am not sick." Lorelai called after Luke, as he left the bedroom.

"Yes, you are and you are not going anywhere today." He said coming back in and sitting next to her to take her temperature. "Yeah, it's too high. You're staying in bed." He explained patting her shoulder as he stood up.

"Really, there is no need." She whined and Luke turned to her from the doorway.

"Oh, you think. Go on then, get up." He said and Lorelai looked at him annoyed and pulled the blankets off and swivelled round and planted her feet on the floor. As soon as she stood up though, everything changed and the world spun around her and she dropped back to the bed. Luke couldn't hide his amused grin as he went and helped Lorelai settle back into bed.

"Well okay. Maybe I can stay in bed a little longer." She said and Luke nodded in agreement and kissed her brow.

"I'm going to go downstairs and grab some stuff for you. Don't move." He said with a chuckle and she grumbled as he left the room heading downstairs. Lorelai just curled back into bed and drifted back off to sleep. She sensed movement and slowly woke up to see Luke sitting at the edge of the bed. "I've got some water on the side okay, I'm going to head off to the diner and I'll pop back in after the breakfast shift." Luke says softly as he pushes some stray hair off her face.

"Okay, will you bring me back something though?" She asked tiredly and Luke just smiled and nodded his head. "Sure thing." He said kissing her brow gently and then leaving, to head to work.

Lorelai had laid in bed for a little while and then drifted off to sleep. When she opened her eyes there was voices from downstairs and Lorelai assumed it was Luke, but it sounded like he might be on the phone. She untangled herself from her sheets and took a few turns to get upright but eventually managed it. She had to hold onto the bedside cabinet for a few minutes, before her head straightened off and then she grabbed her house coat and slowly, wandered downstairs, in search of her boyfriend.

He was in the kitchen, making some food, phone pressed to his ear. He saw her coming in and shook his head at her. "She's just come downstairs. I was hoping she would stay until at least lunch." Luke said with a smile at her, before turning back to the food in front of him. She wandered towards the counter and the coffee and Luke carefully took her hands in one of his and calmly walked her into the living room, all the whilst, still talking on the phone.

"Yeah, you right about that too, she's going straight for the coffee pot. Let me sort her out and I'll ring you back." He said, dropping his mobile onto the coffee table as he sat Lorelai down on the sofa. "Can you please stay put?" He asked, sitting on the table in front of her. "You'll have the TV to keep you occupied and you're close to both, bathroom and kitchen. But you have to swear to stay away from the coffee. Or I promise, I will unplug it and take it away with me." He said and Lorelai looked really miserable at that point, but she only pouted for a few moments before sighing and nodding.

"Fine. I'll stay off the coffee." She says and Luke believes that she will listen to him this time. So, he lets her get comfortable on the couch, grabbing another blanket for her and then disappearing back into the kitchen.

He returns with food and more water. "It's only soup. You should be able to keep that down." He says softly, placing the food on the table. "There's more in the kitchen if you need any. I'll leave the phone on the table as well, so if you need anything, just call me. I won't make it back until late this afternoon, but Rory, promised she'd come straight home." Luke said as he kissed her head. She had already seemed to drift, so he just shook his head and left.

He was surprised when he returned form work much later than he would have liked, to find Lorelai not on the sofa. The food was gone, so she'd eaten at least and her location quickly became evident when he heard giggling from upstairs. He climbed the stairs and headed into the bedroom.

There he found Lorelai all tucked up in bed, Rory sitting up next to her and they clearly enjoying themselves, going through family photos. He leant in the doorway, watching them for a few minutes. "Luke, come here." Lorelai said waving her hand frantically towards him. He closed the gap between them and joined them on the bed. "Look at these." Lorelai said shoving piles of photos at him. He took them and looked over Rory who was smiling at her mother.

"The cold medicine, she had was her old prescriptions from when she was sick last. She's gone a little loopy." The younger girl explained, glancing towards him with a grin and Luke smiled back, rolling his eyes.

"How you feeling love?" He asked watching the women carefully.

"Good, fine. I fall over when I walk though." She mentioned and Luke wasn't surprised, he glances back at Rory. "She's still got fever, but she's keeping food down so, there's that." The girl said and climbed off the bed and let Luke take her space.

"I'm going to go, get some work done, whilst she's loopy." Rory said kissing her mother's cheek and then heading off out of the room. Luke put his arm around Lorelai who curled up next to him.

"See this photo here." Lorelai started as she pulled one of the many photographs towards him. She went on to explain every photo. Or at least as many as she could, before she fell asleep. Luke couldn't disentangle himself from her, but he was thankful, when Rory arrived upstairs a little while later, sandwiches on hand.

"Thanks kid." He said quietly with a grateful smile. Rory sat at the bottom of the bed and stared at the two of them.

"I'm glad you're around Luke. She's awful when she's sick. She would go to work and then work herself into the ground and spend days being really ill." Rory said calmly as she watched her mother sleep.

"Well, I'm around to make sure she doesn't do stupid stuff like that." He said and Rory laughed smiling over at Luke. Rory went back downstairs and they both went to sleep.

The next morning Lorelai was feeling much better, "Thank you for making me stay home yesterday. I would feel like a ton of bricks had hit me today if I hadn't." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Your welcome, love." They got up and got ready. Lorelai grateful to be able to drink coffee again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated


End file.
